Puppeteer's Play
by War of Whispers
Summary: Len Kagamine is a well-known detective that always catches the culprit, but now the race is on to catch a rising murderer called the Puppetmaster, a murderer that leaves a trail of badly mutilated bodies behind. However, with little to go on, this case is quickly running dry. But little does Len know, the killer just might be closer than he thinks. /Rating may go up.


**Prologue**

**Rin's POV**

I've never been one to believe in fairytales. Damsels in distress; the handsome prince that always saves the day; good always defeats evil—that last one alone is enough to twist my stomach into knots.

Those fairytales that are so beloved do nothing but lie to us, they say we can choose who we want to be. If that were true, I would not be here, I would be traveling the world on free will—not because I'm on the run. If my childhood was different I wouldn't be where I am now. Unfortunately, all of that is forever in the past. Nothing I do now can change who I've become.

Life is cruel.

I shuffled through the snow of the small town I'm currently residing in, eager to get away from the colorful Christmas lights and the obnoxious holiday music playing by every store I pass. I can only hear "Santa Baby" so many times before I want to vomit.

This town, it's so unbearably cheerful. With a bright smile and wave, everyone is quick to wish you a good day, or around this time of year, a "Happy Holidays".

I've been here since October, and with all the other places I've been, this town has reserved a special spot right on my nerves. But, these small towns are the most fun when things start to go wrong. With everyone so trusting, the minute someone's reported dead or missing with foul play involved, they scramble like flies. The friendly, happy-go-lucky atmosphere goes away, people start getting suspicious of each other—every ounce of comfort they had in knowing this town is safe vanishes. And all I have to do is knock one domino down before they all follow. That in itself is enough for me to smile and tolerate how distastefully cheery towns like this are.

However, no one would ever guess I am the one who kills these people; they're too oblivious to see through my façade.

There's a reason people say ignorance is bliss.

I breath out, a puff of vapors forming in the air from my hot breath. My toes wiggle in my shoes, suddenly regretting not wearing double socks as my feet start to burn as the wet snow soaks through the leather of my boots.

I hug my jacket to me tighter just as I spot my next victim.

Suddenly, the cold vanishes as my blood pumps through my veins at a staggering pace. I watch as the girl leaves the store, hunched over slightly and holding a brown paper bag with alcohol in it, presumably.

My hands twitched, reaching for the pocketknife hidden in my shoulder bag; I played with the cool metal and watched her walk away. Her red hair swung in her high up ponytail almost intentionally, she looked mature but the girl had to be no younger than 17. It made me wonder, what was she doing in a drug store? I brushed off the thought and instead focused on her complexion.

Her skin was fair with naught a flaw I could spot, her face was an oval and her cheekbones were high, with eyes matching the crimson of her hair. Such a gorgeous girl.

It's sad, really.

I could feel the blood lust running through me, the temptation to mutilate her was so seductively overwhelmed. I wanted to make her my doll, her pretty face and fear-struck eyes forever preserved.

I shivered in delight at the thought.

Red hair is such a delicacy; this might be my only chance to work with it. I bet it's soft.

'_Not yet,'_ I told myself,_ 'There's too many people around, too many witnesses.'_

I need to get her alone.

Before I could take a step forward however, a glimpse of purple flashed in the corner of my eyes as a girl bumped into my shoulders and pushed me forward. My knife fell out of my bag and landed in the snow.

She didn't even bother to apologize!

Picking up the knife, I glared at the purple haired menace as she rushed over to my current target.

The red haired girl looked startled for a second, before hugging the other girl in relief. I watched as they exchanged words incomprehensible to my ears at the distance I was standing.

The girl nodded and nervously opened the paper bag and showed her friend what was inside. She gasped, and held onto the red haired chicks arms. They spoke some more before hugging and going their separate ways. The girl shoved the bag into her purse and continued walking.

I followed the girl slowly, out of view of the public eye.

Feeling a little more comfortable, she pulled her phone out of her purse and started texting.

Big mistake.

My head snapped in each direction, looking for eyes that might be watching. With no one around and my target distracted, now was my chance. There's a forest within walking distance from here, if I can get her there then I'll be set.

I pulled out my knife, nice and sharp, and snuck over to the girl slowly. Before the girl even had a chance to hit the send button on her phone, I had my hand pulling her ponytail and the knife against her neck.

She tried to let out a scream but I stopped her. "If you scream I'll slit your throat." I warned, pressing the knife further against her neck to enforce my point. The girl just whimpered against me silently.

I dragged her behind the trees, and once I was certain no one would spot us, I threw her against the ground.

"Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

She screamed and begged, tears staining her flawless cheeks. Her voice was nasally and annoying, but it would be fine, dolls don't need to speak anyways.

Her clothes only would get in the way so I discarded them, leaving her bare skin to rest against the burning snow. The heels of her feet were slit, preventing her to get away.

"P-p-please don't kill me! I'll g-give y-you whatever you w-want!" she cried, mucus draining from her nostrils, how disgusting. "Please! I-I'm too young to d-die! I have a-a boyfriend! A f-family!"

"Hush. It'll be over soon." I soothed, but she only cried harder. My gloved hand ran over her collarbone, thinking through what strokes to make. I want to preserve her skin as much as I can.

A smile graced my lips when her breathing shuddered. I felt the adrenaline pulse through me. She's going to be such a beautiful doll! Such a lovely, gorgeous doll!

"Please s-stop! You wouldn't k-kill a pregnant woman, w-would you!?"

Everything froze. My hand recoiled from her skin, and I let out a very disturbed and confused, "What?"

She just continued to shiver violently.

I reached over to her purse and fished out the paper bag. No trace of alcohol to be found. Only two things were in it, a used pregnancy test in a plastic zip lock bag, and an unopened one. Slowly I picked up the bag. Two lines showed on the small screen.

"Oh, you are pregnant. Well then…" my blue eyes fixed themselves onto hers, "that changes everything."

Her eyes opened slightly, with a small amount of hope shining in them.

"I guess my only choice now is to kill you."

And within a second, that hope was shattered.

She would have been such a pretty doll, too.

What a shame.

* * *

**Sorry for the Christmas theme, I started writing this mid-December. xD**

**Anyways, I'm back with my second horror story, and this is something I've wanted to do for a while, and I just now finally got around to finishing it. Yay for procrastination! Yeah, just letting you guys know that even though Rin is the Puppetmaster, she refers to her victim as a doll in the prologue. That will be explained later on. I'm really excited for this story, it's a lot more bloody and my approach is different than Fictional, but I'm hoping you guys liked it. Though, I probably will go back and edit this later.**

**The story will really start to pick up in chapter one, but this is more of a buildup as to what she is. I hope the summary didn't throw anyone off too bad, it's not my best work, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with a real good summary. I don't know why. :/**

**Also, the red haired and the purple haired girls are CUL and Yuzuki Yukari.**

**I've been pretty busy lately, cons, dentists, travel, all that wonderful stuff. And at the end of (next month I believe?) I'm going to Indiana. I know for certain though, that I can get a lot of writing done on the way there and back. So I'm hoping to get a couple chapters of this and Fictional done for when I come back.**

**Thank for reading I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**As always, please review! :3**


End file.
